Faceplant
by internationally unique
Summary: Alfred wakes up one morning to find a very hungover Arthur on his lawn, madness ensues, USUK PWP  kinda    please review!


this is an rp me and my Friend did, I hope it makes up for the long ass absence DD:  
>school started and with it came drama DX<br>then I got grounded and bleh, yeah, so without further ado, here is Faceplant!

* * *

><p>America groaned and slammed his hand on the clock next to him, which had been belting out kids in America<br>Slowly easing out of bed he slipped on his superman slippers before shuffling out of the room with a yawn.  
>A loud beep came from the kitchen, signaling that his coffee was done.<br>Grabbing the cup waiting for him the boy shuffled to his porch sleepily.

Little did the American know, a certain nation was settled on his front lawn. Drunk. Or hungover since it was the morning after...  
>Then again, he hadn't exactly woken up yet, so he could still be considered in a drunken slumber.<br>Anyhow!  
>There Arthur lay, face down, grass poking at his face but he didn't much care. In fact, he was quite pleased if the devilsh smile on his sleeping face was anything to go by.<p>

Alfred rubbed his eyes before pausing, was that... blond hair on his lawn?  
>The American stared at the sleeping figure stunned before slowly turning back around, reaching into the desk by the door he began digging through it, searching.<p>

"...hn."  
>Slowly but surely, the sleeping nation began to stir. First, his glassy emerald eyes were opened, meeting with grass. "Bloody 'ell..." he mumbled to himself, both from the grass tickling his delicate eyes once he had opened them and the sudden pounding in his head from his activities the previous night.<br>Soon, after laying there for quite a bit, the Brit uses his arms to push himself up, falling down soon after due to them giving out.  
>After letting out a groan, Arthur just lay there, giving up for now.<p>

Alfred snickered as he found his target. A black marker, washable of course, he wasn't that mean!  
>Tiptoeing through the grass he crouched in front of the boy with a giggle.<p>

Well, now he could feel someone coming towards him. Whoever it was had to be heavy as well as not very secretive, that's for sure...  
>With another groan, the sandy blond looked up, his fringe falling into his bloodshot eyes that stared directly at Alfred.<br>"A-alfie...?" mumbled Arthur, still not quite all there yet.

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks, tucking the marker behind his back.  
>"H-hey Artie..." the blond said with a sheepish smile<p>

"Whaaaaat are you doing on my laawnnnnnnn~?" his words now turned into moans as he rolled over, mind still at a blur.

Alfred raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
>"Your on my lawn England..." the blond knelt in front of him, " are you drunk?" he asked shocked<p>

A fuzzy eyebrow raised in return.  
>"Wut?" he asked dumbly, still looking up at the other although it kind of hurt to when he was on his back like that.<br>But he looked kinda...  
>"Haha~ You're upside down~" an amused smile grew on his face as he pointed weakly at the other, the finger wavering since Arthur hadn't exactly gained full control of his motor function quite yet.<p>

Alfred resisted the urge to hit himself on the head and began to scoop up the blond boy as easily as he was a child.  
>"C'mon Artie, your drunk..."<p>

As soon as he was picked up, the blond flailed in the other's arms.  
>"A-am not! You're just looney! Get off of-" he was sharply interrupted by a hiccup, promptly relaxing in the other's arms, suddenly feeling sick.<br>"G-get off...m-my lawn...twat..." he mumbled with his face turned away.

Alfred rolled his eyes and carried the Brit into his small house.  
>Dropping him into his bedroom the blond left to get him some water and some painkillers for the massive headache he would have<p>

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur quickly protested to being left on the bed, sitting up and pounding his fists at the sides like a spoiled child.

Alfred tried hard to ignore him from where he was in the kitchen.

"Alllllllfiiiiiiiiiie!" the brit yelled again before collapsing onto the bed. Geez, screaming really did put a strain on your throat. As his head hit the pillow, it finally clicked that this was /not/ his house.  
>Though, it didn't yet come to mind that the other nation was the very one who broke his heart and ruined their relationship and his capability to basically love. Also, he didn't quite realise he was the older one here.<br>"C-come baaaaack! I'm scareddddddd!"

Alfred sighed and walked back into the room, placing the water and painkillers on the hall way table  
>"What do you want Artie?" The blond asked<p>

At first, the brit just stared at the other dumbly.  
>He wasn't expecting that/ quick of a response.  
>"Um..." he started off slowly, gaze on the blankets covering his leg as he scratches at it lightly before looking back up innocently.<br>"Why am I at your house?"

Alfred sighed and sat down on the corner of his bed.  
>"Your drunk and passed out on my lawn..."<p>

"Really, now?" the words came out blank from the blond's mouth. He didn't quite understand them at this point.  
>"Hmm...I still believe it was my/ lawn...are you sure you didnt...teleport to your house or something...? That'd be pretty smashing..." he rambled with a dreamy smile, collapsing back on the bed with his hand resting in his hair.  
>"Allllfieeeeee~" he called lightly, eyes closed, looking like he'd fall back asleep at any minute. "My head hurtssssss."<p>

Alfred sighed, since when was /he/ the one having to take care of the Brit?  
>"Hold on," The American began to walkout of the room to grab some of the medicine he had prepared.<p>

Unfortunately, it couldn't click in Arthur's dazed mind that there was possibly medicine in another part of the house and he promptly freaked out again when the other blond got up to get it.  
>"A-alfie! Where are you goingggg? Nooooooooooo~ Stop leaving meeeeeeeee," he cried out, clutching the sheets on the bed, cheap tears threatening to spill out at any moment.<p>

Alfred turned around again.  
>"What? Why? I thought you wanted medicine..." the blond said with a small frown.<p>

Sandy blond bangs fell into the Brit's blurry eyes, his mouth hanging partly opened as he tried to process what the other had said.  
>"Oh...you were getting medicine?" he finally let out in a drone.<br>"Carry on then...but you better not be trying to drug me!" he gave the other a dismissal wave before collapsing backwards onto the bed once more.

Alfred resisted the urge to face palm and turned to leave again, if England was this bad as a drunk, what was he like? The blond shook his head to get rid of the thought.  
>Turning back around he entered the room<br>"Arthur, I got your medicine," the boy sighed.

"Yaaaaay~" sang the usually uptight nation quietly as he made grabby hands. Despite his youthful disposition for now, his head was pounding like crazy and all he wanted was for it to go away.

Alfred easily handed it over with a small smile.  
>"I'm gonna leave you alone now, ok?" he whispered, easing towards the door<p>

Matching his smile, Arthur reached for the pills and glass of water, swallowing it down but almost promptly spit it out once the other spoke.  
>Tears threatens his eyes agin.<br>"N-no!" he yelped, clutching to the Alfred's sleeve.  
>Just at this time, however, the medicine was kicking in and cleared his head, making him aware of his actions.<br>A heavy blush promptly settled on his cheeks.  
>"I...I mean...you can't just leave/ a guest by themselves. Goodness, I thought you'd know better!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow before sighing  
>"Fine," he sat down next to the blond, " I'll stay" a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips<p>

"W-well..."  
>The older blond looked down, a smidgen of guilt washing over him.<br>"If you have anything to do, I suppose you shant let me bring you down," he mumbled, regretting the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. All he really wanted to do was lay here and take in the other's dazzling, albeit small, smile...  
>Then again, the drugs were probably messing with his head.<p>

Alfred sighed and kicked off his shoes, "its fine" the blond said laying down next to the Brit

Light blush dusted the Brit's cheeks as the other now lay next to him, instinctively scooting away to make more than enough room for the other.  
>"If you insist..." he spoke lowly again, glance still on the blankets draped over his legs.<p>

"O-oh..." the blond mumbled lightly in realisation that the other was coming in with him. Instinctively, he took some of the blankets covering himself and spread it over the other so they could share and the American wouldn't have to make much effort. He already felt bad about this whole predicament, anyway. The least he could do was be a /little/ nice.  
>"Better?"<p>

Alfred smiled and nodded before curling up to his side, "yeah" Arthur was really warm, the blond thought as he began to wrap an arm around the boy's waist

Curling up and whatnot, Arthur could handle. He could even look down at the other boy fondly, the slightest hint of a blush creeping on his cheek.  
>Then, Alfred just had to ruin it.<br>Like always.  
>"G-g-gah!" he shrieked, breaking violently out of the other's grasp before it could even fully develop.<p>

Alfred looked at him startled  
>"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked in shock<p>

"You /touched/ me," the island nation deadpanned, nose crinkling up in disgust. "How was I supposed to react? It wasn't even a buddy-buddy touch!...Not that we're friends or anything!"

Alfred looked at him silently for a minute before begining to climb out of the bed, "You know what? I just remembered I have to go work on some stuff..." and with that the blond boy left the room without another word

A curious expression crawled onto the old nation's face as he looked at the other's retreating behind.  
>"Like...what, may I ask?" he spoke up tentatively as he began to escape from the bed as well. Although his face remained flustered, guilt washed over him all over again.<p>

Alfred glanced over his shoulder before stepping into the bathroom, "I have a meeting with Kiku in an hour or two," he said closing the door on the older blond's face

Doors being closed on his face weren't exactly Arthur's favourite thing. It took him biting his lip for him not to cry as soon as the wind slashed his face. Now, he just swallowed his pride as he gulped and stared at the door before facing away and turning on his heel. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

Alfred tried to ignore the guilt he was feeling as he began to get ready to take his shower. As he was taking off his underwear he realized his problem  
>"Shit," he'd forgotten his towel in the other room<br>Slipping his boxers back on the blond left the room to search for the missing cloth.

In almost no time, the American of course came upon his former caretaker. Arthur had barely just left the door, after all. It was no surprise that another coating of blush spread across the blond's cheek as he caught sight of the other.  
>"A-Alfred!" he scolded in a high-pitched voice.<p>

Alfred sent him a curious look  
>"Whaaaat? I forgot my towel!" The boy explained walking past the older blond, not really caring.<p>

"Th-that doesn't mean you get to go romping around half-naked! There are others here, for God's sake!" the elder nation once again scolded, covering his eyes. "Ugh, whatever."  
>With that, he collapsed on the other's bed once as a pout erupted on his face. "Just hurry up and get your bloody towel."<p>

"Alright," Alfred chirped before moving to the bed, he moved the blond and grabbed the fluffy yellow towel the blond had been unknowingly laying on.

Immediately, the blond fumed.  
>"Y-you could've just asked me to move, you know!" he shot up to glare at the other dead-on, tiny fists balling in his lap.<p>

America pouted  
>"But where's the fun in that?" he whined<p>

The Brit just stared.  
>"...where was the fun in moving me/?"

"I don't know, it just was" Alfred said with a smile as he began to leave the room again

"Ugh," groaned Alfred, throwing back his head as his palm met his face. "You're such an odd child."

Alfred laughed and left the room, returning back to the shower  
>"By the way! No touching my alcohol! I don't want you drunk again" he said as he closed the door to the bathroom, restarting the water<p>

...Alcohol?  
>Unfortunately yet expectedly, Arthur really only began to pay attention at that part. He didn't even dare to question why/ the teen had alcohol, all he wanted to know was where it happened to be located.  
>In his still groggy mind, drinking more would just cure the current hangover. No more pain! Right? Alfred's pain killers were shit anyway.<br>Tiptoing quietly, well as quietly a person with regaining motor skills could, the blond made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Alfred looked up when he heard a crash from the kitchen. Deciding it was his imagination he went back to scrubbing his hair.

"Owwwwww."  
>That was the long groan escaping from Arthur's mouth at this point.<br>Sure, he was a nation, a pretty powerful one at that, but landing flat on your face (and hip bones) onto a tile floor still bloody /hurt./  
>Still, he managed to pull himself back on his feet, praying the other blond didn't hear a thing.<br>It didn't seem like he did.  
>Now was the time to scout for alcohol. Luckily, Arthur was once a-<br>"That was quick," England stopped his inner monologue prematurely as he came upon a stash of beer. He groaned at it. This kind of alcohol wasn't his thing, but he could deal.  
>Anything to help get rid of the pain.<br>Swiftly, he took a bottle, uncapped it, and took a swig, already feeling it's effects.

Alfred continued showering, even if at the back of his mind he felt that something was wrong.  
>" 'prolly my imgination..." he murmured to himself as the steam from the shower began to fill the room<p>

A wonder it was that sea shanties weren't already erupting from the island nation's lips. Though, a smile was firmly planted there, even as they wrapped themselves around the bottle's neck.  
>Why did alcohol have to be so amazing?<br>The thought kept on appearing over and over in his head as he sat slouched back in one of the kitchen chairs.

Alfred sighed happily, this /had/ to be his favorite shampoo, one of his governors had given it to him as a birthday present, it was scented like Appalachian mountain apple orchards, so clean and sweet!

And while Alfred was treating himself to the wonderfully crisp smells, his guest in the other room was wafting in the scent of alcohol with just a hint of shame.  
>At this point, he was at his second bottle, not really caring that he was draining the American's booze supply.<br>It was his own fault by telling him, wasn't it?  
>Even when he thought about it, it all came down to Alfred.<br>His alcohol addiction only grew worse after the brat left him, after all.  
>"Bloody git..." he mumbled under his musty breath, accent growing heaver as he felt his face grow numb.<p>

Alfred sighed and turned off the water after another thirty minutes, he felt so clean and relaxed, completely un-aware of his former care-taker drinking all of his alcohol.  
>Wrapping his towel around his waist he realized his clothes had been left in the other room<br>with a sigh the blond began to walk to the door.

None the wiser, England managed to stay in his chair although he was absolutely drunk at this point.  
>He was too intoxicated at this point to realise anything else, after all.<br>The only thing on his mind was, of course, that bloody revolution.  
>Tears flowed from his eyes but he didn't know it as he couldn't feel anything past the numbness that went to his fingertips.<br>So, he was able to keep a smile on his lips and on the neck of a bottle though barely taking a sip.

Alfred walked past the kitchen on his way back to his room, a smile on his face  
>However, what he saw made him stop<br>"ARTHUR!" the boy cried, charging over angrily he snatched the bottle from the blonds lips, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he roared, his blue eyes furious.

"...huh?" Athur looked up with glazed over eyes, only really noticing the lack of delicious nectar in his hand rather than the other yelling at him.  
>"What...what...do...?" blond bangs fell into his eyes as he looked down before back up again, trying to catch the other's gaze.<br>He was in a perfectly drunk state.  
>A predatory smirk slowly crawled on his face.<br>"You're so /fit/~"

Alfred raised an eyebrow  
>"Are you drunk?...again?"<p>

A low snort let out from the blond.  
>"What's that/ supposed to mean?" he retorted, shooting him a glare as he attempted to sit cross-legged in his chair, which only resulted in him quickly falling over.

Alfred seriously resisted the urge to face palm as the blond fell over  
>"This is the last time I help you too my room..." the blond said picking him up bridle style once again<p>

"N-n-no!" the short-tempered nation resisted loudly, yelling as well as flailing his arms about. No way was he even close to his euphoria-like state from this morning.  
>"I don't want to go to your bloody room! Nor do I need to be carried there! Especially by the likes of you/, you independence-declaring brat!" he whined again, hips squirming in the strong arms that managed to hold him.

Alfred struggled to hold the blond still as he opened the door to his room.  
>Getting fed up the blond just threw the Brit on his bed and slammed the door shut behind him.<br>"Your not coming out till your Sober!"

With a grunt, the blond landed on the bed heavily on his back.  
>"H-hey!" he shouted with vigor after untangling his limbs so he could sit up with anger. "You can't just order me around like that!"<br>A flurry of hiccups came, promptly followed by Arthur jumping to his feet and hitting the door that was just slammed while hot tears ran down his face.

Alfred winced as he heard the blond ram into the door, he tried so hard not to rip it open to check on him

The slamming noises only continued as the island nation continued to bang on it from the inside, albeit his hits gradually growing weaker. Eventually, however, he just stopped and slid slowly down to his knees.  
>"S-stupid git..." he mumbled to himself, flicking the carpet on the floor.<p>

Alfred used all he had not to just throw the door open and comfort the blond.  
>As the slamming stopped the boy stepped away to finish getting ready for his meeting<p>

"No one tells the g-great," he was interrupted by a hiccup, "B-British empire what to do..." the drunk man continued to ramble.  
>Eventually, he latched onto the doorknob in front of him with both his hands, using it to pull himself up and let himself out of the room.<p>

Alfred finished getting ready, tightening his tie he began to look for his shoes so he could leave

As soon as Arthur managed to get out of the room, he tumbled over.  
>He was alright, though, honest!<br>Slowly, he pulled himself up, hoping he didn't make /too/ much noise although it seemed he knocked down a portrait of some sort and other knick-knacks. All the intoxicated nation could do was drunkenly giggle.

Alfred glanced up at the sound before going back to his quest for his shoes  
>He could look in a minute<p>

Eventually, the Brit got to his feet although it was in a drunken stumble. "Alfreddddd~" he called for the other, wanting to teach him a lesson. "Where art," a hiccup, "thouuuuu~?"

Alfred peeked around the corner  
>"Arthur?" He called, he saw no sign of the boy and pulled his head around the corner<p>

/"There he is...~/" was the song ringing through Arthur's head. Surprisingly, he was unable to keep from singing it in his drunken stupor and remained sneaky as he tip-toed up the hallway, behind Alfred.  
>He licked his lips in anticipation, telling himself only a little bit closer, closer, closer, until...<br>Suddenly he was in the air, bringing the bespectacled boy back down to earth with him in a tackle.  
>His back was arched and arms placed upon the other's shoulders as he licked the shell of his ear dramatically.<p>

"Gah!" Alfred fell to the floor with a crash, his eyes widened as a blush slowly spread across his cheeks  
>"A-arth-" he was cut off as the blond licked his ear<p>

Unaware that his actions were startling the other, only thinking of it as a punishment, the Briton continued to slide his tongue across the back of the others ear.  
>"Stupid Alfie~ No one puts the great United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in a room and orders him around and what not! Who's in control now, hmm~?" he taunts, leaning down and whispering the latter part right against his skin.<p>

Alfred shuddered and weakly pushed against the blond's chest  
>"Ar-Arthur what're you doing?" the boy gasped out, startled<p>

"Belt up," Arthur demanded harshly and suddenly. He took the others hands into his own, pinning them to the floor as he continued to dart out his tongue. "I'm punishing you. Duh," mumbled the blond as his hot breath pressed against the others wet skin.

Alfred frowned and squirmed around  
>"Let me up Arthur!" the blond complained.<br>This was getting to close, way to fast  
>"What punishment are you talking about? What did I do?"<p>

The smirk on the drunken blond's face couldn't possibly get any larger.  
>Ohoho, silly Alfred, his screams (at least, thats how they sounded to Arthur) only fueled him.<br>"No~ Youre sitting here and taking what you deserve for doubting the allmighty British empire!" Arthur took this moment to sit up proudly on the mounted American. Of course, he hunched back over him to resume sliding his tongue across Alfred's ear soon after.

Alfred thrashed around trying to free his hands.  
>"Arthur come on! Let me go!" He managed to get out between gasps, it was slowly getting hard to think straight.<p>

Grinning, the former British Empire gripped the other's wrists tighter, holding them above his head.  
>"Nu-uh-uh~" he taunted, voice coming out in hot breaths against the other's wet ear. "I don't ever wanna let you go~"<p>

Alfred sent him a desperate look, "please, I have a meeting soon!" he cried, his thrashing looked like a fish out of water.  
>the boy squirmed again, panicking slightly<p>

"Too bad, then," the blond chuckled under his breath, his grinning teeth shining down at the other like a full moon. "No meeting for you!"  
>With that, Arthur slammed down the American's flailing limbs, laying down flush on top of him in an attempt to still him.<p>

Alfred felt his already red face grow darker as Arthur layed on him.  
>"Artie, c-come on, let me up already, " he murmured, though his thoughts were scrambled<p>

Suddenly, Arthur thrashed around, banging his fists to the floor like an angry child.  
>"My name is not/ Artie!" he proclaimed rather loudly, eyes pinched shut in frustration.

Alfred gawked at the older nation, before laughing and pushing himself to a sitting position

With a "hmph!", Arthur tackled the other to the ground once again, pinning him on his back. He held the boy's hands above his head carefully, making sure they didn't squirm out of his grasp as he becomes lost in his eyes. "Y-you...you're so pretty~" he drunkenly mumbled, grinning dumbly down at him.

Alfred couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks "Arthur, please let me up, I have a meeting soon..." the blond murmured staring into the bright emerald eyes.

"Nuuuuuu~" Arthur continued to mumble drunkenly, a sly grin on his face as he inched closer to him, just centimeters away from the other's own. "I dun want you t' talk to anyone else...~ You're all mine, little 'Mer-hic-ca~" with that, he connected the distance between their lips sloppily, breathing alcohol-scented breath into the other's gaping mouth.

Alfred stare wide eyed as his former caretaker kissed him, not that he minded, but,  
>Alfred pulled away, regretting almost immediately "Arthur your drunk, 'm not gonna do anything if your drunk" the blond murmured quitly.<p>

The blond took a moment to blink down at the other, tilting his head with a rather blank face. Then the drunken smile bubbled up once more.  
>" 'M not drunk~ And you're pretty~ So I wanna -hic- kiss you~" he practically sang, leaning down to give the other more kisses.<p>

Alfred leaned away again, "Arthur your drunk, get off" the boy said sounding slightly strained, he reeally wanted to continue, but...

Glazed, emerald eyes stared coldly at Alfred for a while. Then Arthur collapsed on top of him. "But I dun wanna! Pleaaaaaase~?" he whined loudly, rubbing his cheeks against the other's. "W-why don't you l-l-love me?"

Alfred stared startled, " I-I do love you, but 'd prefer if you were sober before anything happens..." the blond murmured, pulling Arthurs face away from himself.

"N-no! You don't!" Arthur whined loudly once again, practically clinging to the other like static. "You -hic- never loved me, did you? Th-that's why you bloody left! Which is t-total bollocks because all I ever did was do nice things for you and...and...!"  
>Big, fat crocodile tears had interrupted England's ramblings. He hid his face in the other's shoulder, practically soaking his shirt but not caring at the moment, sobbing incoherently.<p>

Alfred sighed and pulled him close, "I do love you, but if 'd do anything you would regret it when you were sober..." Alfred murmured into the brits hair

Sighing happily into the embrace, Arthur cuddled into the other's chest, only wanting to be held at this point. "I-I wouldn't...I -hic- promise...A-all I really want...is to be with you."

Alfred shook his head, before slowly nodding "Alright..."

It was a long while before Arthur registered exactly what the other had said.  
>"W-wait, so you'll let me kiss you?" he lets out excitedly with a quick hiccup, his glassy eyes shining as bright as they could in his inebriated state.<p>

With a very dark blush, Alfred nodded

A giddy smile instantly crawled upon Arthur's features.  
>"Nnn~ Alfred~" he practically purred as he stroked the other's cheeks, enticing the younger lips closer to his own. "You're so beautiful...~"<p>

Alfreds stomach fluttered nervously as the blond came closer, he hesitantly touched his cheek, "You are too," he said before bringing there lips together

Arthur smiled against the other's lips and pushed against them harder, bringing the teen to the floor again as he climbed on top of him. This was probably his favourite place on earth right about now. Although his kisses were a little sloppy and wet from his drunkeness, they were still as passionate as ever, loving to kiss the American and wanting to appreciate every bit of him, running his hands through his strawberry blond locks for starters.

Alfred smiled into the kiss, moving his hands from Arthurs face to his hips, pulling the smaller blond closer.  
>This was absolute heaven, even if Arthur was drunk, being this close and finally being able to kiss him was amazing<p>

Allows himself to be pulled closer by his hips, especially when his raging hormones at the moment made him buck them, causing friction between their two vital regions. He practically moaned from the contact and placed more wet kisses alongside the other's jaw, trailing them down to his neck and sucking and biting lightly, trying to stay focused and not pass out.

Alfred groaned lightly at the fricton, before gasping softly at the older blond's kisses  
>He pulled the blond even closer, bucking slightly himself.<p>

Oh, he could feel it. The burning sensation in his skin, the raising tightness in his pants, and the sly smirk on his lips when the other emitted that noise. Yes, the Brit was horny and he wanted drunken sex.  
>Suddenly, he pulled away from the other, sitting on the top of his tummy to take slide off his shirt and fingers at the hem of the other's as he continues their liplock.<p>

Alfred whined softly as Arthur pulled away, stoping when he saw what he was doing.  
>Alfred sat up slightly, trying to help the Brit take off his shirt, as he rubbed small circles on the blond's now bare, hips<p>

At the touch on his lips Arthur threw his head back in a rather obnoxious moan, gripping at the other's shirt instead of attempting to take it off. Then, he pulled at the cloth covering the other's larger body, pulling him closer to sit up so he can gently sit in the teen's lap and buck his hips against Alfred's.

Alfred groaned once again as Arthur did so, his pants were getting awfully tight, though he wasn't exactly sure what to do about, he didn't know how far Arthur wanted to go

Feeling the poking from the other's groin into his own, Arthur only smiled. Perfect. He quickly unbuttoned the other's pants as he moaned into his mouth, only breaking their kiss when the sound of a zipper going down was heard and he moved to tear off the other's pants. In the process, he knocked the other onto his back so he can sucessfully take off the bottoms as well as bite at his hip bones, his own slender fingers playing with the hems of the American flag boxers.

Alfred moaned loudly, melting into Arthur's touch as he played with the hem of his boxers  
>"A-Arthur..." he breathed out quietly<p>

"You're so bloody hot...~" the drunken man whispered against he other's bare skin, nuzzling a little into it before stripping him even more, leaving his lower half completely bare. He grinned. After giving the other a quick glance, a very mischevious glance with his emerald eyes, Arthur placed that grin upon the tip of Florida, kissing it gently before wrapping his mouth around it and letting his teeth graze down the shaft. He was too inebriated to properly tuck his teeth in, after all.

Alfred let out a garbled moan, his hands instantly tangling themselves in Arthur's hair  
>"A-Arth- ah!" the boy gasped out, his face flushing a darker red<p>

Arthur immediately fell in love with the other's moans. They fueled him to take the teen's length in deeper and deeper, teeth still grazing the underside in addition to now his tongue, attempting to give the other the best drunk blowjob he could.  
>He gripped Alfred's thighs to level himself and eventually dig his nails into, loving the feel of his skin.<p>

Alfred cried out loudly, thrusting his hips forward, he could hardly form a sentence, let alone words

"N-nngh!" the Brit grunted around the other's cock from the thrusting, now moving his grip to the other's hips to keep them down. Unfortunately, it was a little too late and he was forced to deep throat the other until he gagged. That only lasted for a couple of seconds before Arthur was back on his task, however, and he gripped Florida and started sucking on it's head to give his throat a little time to relax.

Alfred panted softly, all of this was completely new to the boy, yet he wanted more.  
>His groans escalated as he felt heat pooling in his stomach<p>

Feeling confident enough to go back down, Arthur did so, sliding his tongue down the shaft as he took it in once again, now preparing his throat for deep throating as he hummed to cause vibrations up and down the other's spine.  
>Arthur could tell the other was close by the noises he was making and wanted to do everything he could remember with his pounding head to make him reach completion.<p>

the boy got louder and louder, amazed his neighbors hadn't come to check on him.  
>with a loud moan and a shudder the boy reached his point.<p>

With a smirk, Arthur retracted from the boy's cock, happily and drunkenly swallowing the substance in his mouth. He yawned shortly after, climbing up Alfred, giving him one last kiss on the neck before...  
>Thud!/  
>The Briton collapsed upon the teen, his emerald eyes shut for good.<p>

Alfred smiled fondly at him, pulling the sleeping blond closer before falling asleep himself

* * *

><p>so there ya go, the end of the one-shot faceplant XDD;;<p>

um yeah, hope y'all enjoyed c:

gonna laugh when my friend finds this on here, gosh that'll be interesting XD;;


End file.
